Life's Alphas and Omegas
Continued from Head North, to Omega The confrontation has finally arrived, the Six Hunters of Vengeance have reached the North, the Siblings have teamed up with The Shadow and they've arrived in the North as well. The Twelve of The Omega are unaware of them for now, but what is the device the Leaders of The Twelve spoke of? Who's truly in the most danger right now? The Twelve? The Six? Or the Siblings and the Shadow?" The Six meet The Siblings and The Shadow "Getting to the north feels like it'll take forever..." a voice carried back to the ears of mage in blue. "Someone's ahead of us," the mage in blue said, the five mages with him all slowed to a stop as he continued forward to investigate. "Someone's following us." a shadowed man said to the two following him. All three stopped and turned to face the approaching mage. "Who are you three?" the blue mage asked, staying far enough away to be able to see them and speak easily, but far enough away so that he could easily dodge any incomeing attacks. "Who are you and the five with you?" the shadowed man asked in return. "We are mages with the House of Life Guild, who are you?" the blue mage replied. "We are unassociated mages, heading north." the shadowed man replied. "Unassociated how?" the blue mage asked. "We aren't part of any guilds or organ-" the shadowed man started. "Oh, for the love of!" the girl shouted, the blue mage recognized her voice from earlier. "I'm Caley Dullahan, Celestial Wizard, he's my brother Thane Dullahan, Card Wizard, and the man you've been talking with is Tamashi Kui! We're heading North to beat The Dodekathlon!" The shadowed man, Tamashi Kui, and the blue mage were both shocked by the girl's sudden outburst. The other five members of the House of Life had come running when they heard shouting. "Now tell us who you and your friends are!" Caley demanded. "My name is Sobek." the blue mage replied, then gestured to the others as he said their names. "With me are Thoth, Serket, Ra, Bastet and Set. We are going north for the same reason." "Really?" Caley asked, looking happier. "Then we should all work together!" "I don't think so!" Serket said. "We're not gonna take resposibility for you three! We don't have time to watch your backs too!" "You don't have to watch our backs." Tamashi said abruptly. "We'll watch our own backs, but the girl has a point. Nine mages working together stand a better chance against twelve, than six and three working seperately." "He's got a point." Ra said, Bastet nodding in agreement. "Fine! But I don't want to hear a thing about protecting them!" Serket said. "Then we're in agreement." Caley said happily. "Let's get going then!" The Begining of the End "CERBERUS!" a speed mage shouted as she ran up to a man with white hair. "What is it, Hind?" a tall, tan woman asked, she was standing next to Cerberus. "Nine people are approaching us!" Hind replied. "Who are they?" a man in golden armor asked. "Six of them are from the House of Life Guild." Hind answered. "The other three don't seem to belong to any guilds or to the Magic Council." "What do you have planned for them?" a green haired man questioned. "The final piece to the device has arrived." Cerberus said. "We only need the one that can use Healing Magic." "And the rest of them?" a blonde man and a scarred man chorused. "Kill them." Cerberus replied. "Feel free to toy with them as well." Cerberus' order was met with a few cheers from the assembled group. "Go, wait for them and do with them as you will." Cerberus said. The twelve all began to disperse to get ready to intercept the approaching mages. "Augeas, a moment." "Yes, Cerberus?" the Earth-Make wizard asked, staying back as the others rushed off. "Make it as difficult for them to get to this spot." Cerberus replied. "You know what to do." "Yes, Cerberus." Augeas said, he formed his hands into the alchemical symbol for Earth, then slammed both hands down onto the ground and said. "Earth Make: Labyrinth!" Massive walls began rising out of the ground, twisting and connecting, forming dead-ends and blind turns. It sounded as if the ground was screaming in protest as the massive maze was formed. The ruins of the town dissappeared behind massive walls and the very sun was hidden behind the ever growing confusion. "Good job, now, go, enjoy the prey." Cerberus said, turning away from Augeas and walking away. Augeas nodded and disappeared into the Labyrinth. Enter the Labyrinth - Lion vs Sobek "Was this always here?" Caley asked, as the group crested a hill and saw a massive stone maze. "No, no it hasn't always been here." Ra replied. "This is probably the work of one of The Dodekathlon." "That must've taken a lot of magical energy." Caley said. "Just goes to show how dangerous they are." Set said, picking at his ear with his pinky. "Well, let's get going." With that said the group headed down the hill and towards the entrance to the labyrinth. "Welcome!" a voice echoed across the open field between the hill and the stone walls. "Who are you?" Sobek demanded, every stopping short of the entrance. "I am the man who's going to kill you all." a blonde man wearing metal claws replied, stepping out of the shadows. "I am The Nemean Lion." "What makes you think you alone can kill us all?" Sobek asked. "'Kill you all'? Oops, no I've been ordered to kill all but one of you." Lion replied. "The one who uses Healing Magic can live, the rest are my next meal." Without saying another word, and without giving any warning, Lion shot forward towards Sobek. Sobek barely had time to draw his sword to block the claws. "A sword, huh?" Lion grinned. "You'll be fun to kill." "We don't have time for you." Sobek replied. "I'll deal with him, the rest of you go on ahead." "Oh, no they won't!" Lion growled, jumping back to block the entrance. "Get out of our way!" Serket said, launching Wave Bullets. "Wave?" Lion asked as the bullets flew towards him. The was collision and smoke filled the air. When the smoke cleared Lion was still standing there, a chesire cat grin on his face, the smoke and sound of the collision was from one of the bullets missing and destroying part of the outer wall of the labyrinth. "You'd use Wave on another Wave user?" "He uses Wave too?" Serket gasped. "I am the Immortal Nemean Lion!" Lion roared. "My shield cannot be penetrated! I'm invunerable to any magic!" "Stay back!" Sobek ordered. "Bone Crushing Tail!" A large wave of water was sent towards Lion. "Didn't you just hear me?" Lion screamed, laughing. "I use Wave! Your magic can't touch me!" "Charging Ambush!" Sobek replied, Lion seeing him and his drawn sword flying towards him. "Ambush?" Lion repeated, just barely blocking Sobek's blade with his claws. "So you're The Blue Croc of the House of Life? Perfect! A Lion fighting a Crocodile!" They disengaged, sparks flying and a metalic ring filled the air. Lion grinning wide and licking his lips, Sobek's features were much more calm and set. "A battle of Fangs!" Lion said. "Let's see which predator is at the apex!" "Bring it, kitten." Sobek replied. Lion's grin got wider, if that's possible, at the insult recognizing it as a lure and he was more than happy to take the bait. "You're on, lizard!" Lion said. Rushing forward, low to the ground, he darted from side to side in an attempt to catch Sobek off guard. Lion then lept into the air, his right arm raised above his head and his left arm was pulled off to the side. The Wave user then came down, swinging his right arm at Sobek's head, putting behind the strike all the momentum of gravity. Sobek blocked the strike, the claws bit deep into Sobek's blade and then he felt a sharp pain in his left side. "Is that all the great Blue Croc has?" Lion asked, pulling his left arm out of Sobek's side in a rough jerking motion to cause as much pain as possible. "That's too bad, I was hoping for more of a fight." The blood was gushing from Sobeks side from three deep gashes, and dripping from Lion's claws. "That was a much more painful distration than I had planned for..." Sobek said in between gasping breaths. "WHAT?" Lion demanded, turning to face where the others had last been standing. No one was in sight and he knew they had run into the labyrinth while he was distracted. "DAMNIT!" Lion then felt something he hadn't felt in years, pain. He looked down and saw Sobek's blade had pierced his torso. "Don't worry," Sobek said, still gasping and now sweating profusely. "You're wound isn't fatal. But the blood loss should make our fight a little more even." "I'll make sure your death is as slow and painful as possible, you damned lizard." Lion growled, his ever present grin disappeared into an ugly sneer. "Try it, kitten." Sobek replied, a rare grin on his face. In the Labyrinth - The Next Labor Appears "It's kind of weird, don't you think, Nii-kun?" Caley asked, Thane replied with a silent nod. "What's weird?" Ra asked, not sure what the girl was talking about. "Since we entered this labyrinth, we haven't seen any turns or alternate paths or anything you'd normally expect in a maze." Caley responded. The group stopped, realizing that Caley was telling the truth. Since entering the labyrinth they haven't been greeted with any forks, turns or any sign that the could be going the wrong way. As they stood there, the sounds of Lion and Sobek's fight rang and echoed down the path. "Regardless, we need to keep moving." Serket said. "Sobek's not putting himself in danger just so we can stand here and wait for the outcome." They started moving forwared again and finally came into an open area in the maze. In the clearing were the remains of a few of the homes in the town that The Dodekathlon had inhabited, a few of the ruins were half in the walls of the labyrinth and everything was damp. "So, Lion failed to stop all but one of you from getting in here." a voice echoed around the room. "Cerberus won't be happy to hear that." "Who's there?" Thoth asked. "Oh, no one special, just me." a girl in a grey hoodie said, stepping out of the shadows of one of the buildings. "The Lernean Hydra." "You're the one who's poison is so virulent that just breathing it causes near instant death." Caley said, restating rumors she'd heard while heading north. "Yes," Hydra replied. "Makes it kind of hard to have friends." "We'll be your friends if you let us past you." Caley said, hoping that it would work. "No, I can't do that." Hydra answered. "Cerberus gave me orders not to let anyone past me, except the one who can use Healing Magic." "I guess we have no choice..." Set said. "We'll have to beat her." "You can't defeat me." Hydra said. "You're all alive right now, because you're at the edge of my poison. Another step forward and you'll all die." "Everyone, get close to me." Serket said. "I'll use my Wave Shield to protect us." Everyone gathered near Serket, but Set stayed back. "What are you doing Set?" Serket demanded. "I'm going to play with the snake." Set replied. "She's not gonna stand idely by while we waltz past her. I'll fight her so you guys can move forward." "Fine, but if you die." Serket said, leaving the threat unspoken. "Yeah, yeah," Set said, waving them off. "Get going." Serket's Wave Shield went up, surrounding her and the others and they started moving forward. "Don't think it'll be that easy." Hydra said. "I've already cast my Doku no Mizūmi and Bog, this entire area is nothing more than a poisonous swamp that I control." "Encroaching Desert Sands!" Set shouted, the poisonous swamp was quickly sucked up and absorbed by sand, leaving the entire area looking like a desert. "That won't stop me from using the water, or the poison." Hydra said. "Geyser!" "Rising Currents!" Set called, using his Wind Magic to hurl himself up and away as Hydra forced water to erupt from the ground under his feet. "Desert Sands!" Hot sand was launched towards Hydra. She managed to dodge the attack, which caused the damp sand to expload as all the water and poison suddenly turned to steam. "They took longer to get away this time than the did when we first entered this stupid place." Set sighed as he landed back on the ground. "Oh, well, not like I'm in a hurry." "What do you mean by that?" Hydra demanded. "I mean, you'll soon learn whay I'm called The Desert Fiend." Set replied with a smirk. The Third Labor of the Labyrinth "There aren't any twists and turns..." Ra groaned, they had been going in what seemed like a straight line for several minutes now. "What kind of maze is this?" "The kind where you're lead exactly where we want you to go." a voice replied. "Augeas isn't always the most creative, but he's powerful." Everyone stopped and turned to see a girl with a beret standing behind them. She smiled and giggled then disappeared from behind them and was infront of them. "Hi, I'm The Golden Hind." she said. "Be careful," Thoth warned. "She uses Speed Magic, she'll be able to hit all of us before we even see her move." "That's right!" Hind confirmed happily. Then she seemed to flicker a bit and Thoth was doubling over and coughing up blood. "Just like that. Though I must say, I'm impressed that he's still conscious." Hind then noticed some rubble on the ground under Thoth. "Oh, did he try to block my attack?" Hind said, her head tilting to the left. She then smiled and clapped her hands. "Incredible! No one's put up a shield fast enough to even attempt to guard from me before." "She's stronger than she looks." Thoth said through gritted teeth as he tried to get back on his feet. "Thanks!" Hind said. "Then I'll fight her." Serket said, her arms became encased in poison. Then in an instant Hind was in the air, her foot caught in the words 'Barrier' and 'Stop'. Hind had a look of shock on her face, then she jumped back out of striking distance. "No need," Thoth said, wiping blood from his mouth. "I believe I've figured out how to follow her movements. Go on ahead, I'll stop her." "Oh, you silly boy," Hind laughed. "You think you'll be able to stop me long enough to let them get away?" "I've stopped you once already." Thoth replied. "Darkness!" The word went up into the air and filled the corridor with itself. Scuffling, cursing and the sounds of someone kicking something or someone filled the black pathway. When it was light again the only ones still there were Hind and Thoth. "Ta da." Thoth said with a grin. "The others are gone and it's just you and me." "And who was I kicking?" Hind asked. Thoth pointed to the word 'Decoy' that was smashed into the wall. "Now, where were we?" Thoth asked. "I believe I was about to kick your head in." Hind replied with a grin. She went to attack and found she couldn't move. Looking down she saw both her feet were covered by the word 'Freeze'. "Are you sure about that?" Thoth grinned. "Looks like you've got a case of cold feet." "Not funny." Hind said, glaring at the white haired man who was barely on his feet. "Not one of my best turn of phrase." Thoth replied. "But it doesn't matter if the jokes are good, as long as I stop you and they stop whatever it is you lot are planning." "Well, I've got to beat you down, then go and stop your friends." Hind said, she managed to break the ice holding her feet. "Bronzen Hoof Kick!" "Wall!" Thoth said, managing to put the word between himself and Hind as she flew forward to deliver a powerful kick to his head. Her foot easily smashed through the word and made contact with Thoth's head, sending him crashing through the wall of the labyrinth. Thoth opened his eyes and found himself in another chamber and saw Hind climbing through the hole she had made in the wall with his body. "Still conscious? You're tougher than you look too." Hind said, before disappearing from sight again with her Speed Magic. The Wild Boar of the Labyrinth A loud crash was heard echoing through the maze, but no one was sure which direction it was coming from. The walls had finally shown some changing of directions as they made sharp left and right turns. So many turns that they had lost all track of which direction they were even heading in anymore. Suddenly the wall infront of them buldged out and exploded. "What the hell was that?" Caley asked in shock as dust billowed around. "What? That's rude," a voice answered. "I'm a who, not a what!" From the hole stepped a well toned man with three scars on his face. In his hands were two short, lance-like swords and on his face was a cocky and violent look. "I'm the Erymanthian Boar," the man continued. "And I'll be the one to kill you all." Magic began surging into the swords in Boars hands, he stepped forward with his right leg and thrust both swords forward. This launched what was basically two beams of Crash Magic from the tips of the lance swords. "Taiyō-shin no Tate!" Bastet said as she jumped forward, drawing her sword and planted it in the ground at an angle. The shield formed and met the 'Crash Beams', deflecting them up over the inteded targets and destroyed the upper parts of the Labyrinth's walls. "Go! I'll face him." "You're not getting past me!" Boar shouted and charged at the group. Bastet intercepted him again, parrying his attacks with her sword and quickly drew her dagger as well. "Neko Megami Tanken!" Bastet yelled, the hall was filled with countless daggers all aimed at Boar. "If you die, I won't forgive you!" Ra said as they disappeared down the now twisting and turning Labyrinth. To others that may sound insensitive, but to Bastet it was the equivalent of an order to survive no matter what. "Don't take your eyes off your opponent!" Boar's voice cut into Bastet's mind. She had zoned out on Ra's words and had all but forgotten that she was fighting a dangerous Dark Mage. She managed to leap out of the way as one of Boar's lance swords smashed into the ground and caused a massive cloud of dust to fill the corridor. The numerous daggers began flying through the dust towards Boar and he become preoccupied trying to dodge them all the he didn't notice that none of them were affecting the dust and therefore weren't real. He also didn't notice Bastet maneuver behind him and was about to drive her sword into his back, or so it seemed. Boar was suddenly facing Bastet and parried her thrust, though he was too slow to block the dagger that was now four inches into his abdomen. "What was that about not taking your eyes off your opponent?" Bastet asked, pulling her dagger out of Boar. Instead of answering her, he flared is magic up which crushed the ground and walls and blasted Bastet away from him. She lost her grip on her weapons as she flew back, hit the wall and slumped onto the ground. Her sword and dagger were imbedded into the wall ten feet above her head and she knew she wouldn't have time to try and retrieve them while Boar was still conscious. "By the time I'm done with you," Boar said, advancing towards Bastet, his magic still flared up and destroying everything around him. "There won't be enough of you left to bury." Creator of the Labyrinth - Separation An inhuman roar echoed throughout the entire labyrinth, followed by the heavy thuds of some large creature's footsteps. "What is that sound?" Caley asked, fear evident in her voice. "The work of the man who created this maze." a voice replied, the thudding footsteps growing louder and louder. "Who are you? Show yourself!" Serket demanded. "No need at this point in time." the voice answered, a speaker appearing on the wall. "Right now, heading towards you is another of my creations, the Minotaur." "How'd you make a Minotaur?" Serket asked. "The same way I made this Labyrinth." the speaker said. "Through my Earth-Make." "Then that means you're Augeas." Ra said. "That's right." Augeas agreed. "And before you ask, I'm not showing myself because most of your power has already been taken away, by means of splitting up to face my associates. Yet, none of you seem to realize the true power of one of the mages traveling with you right now." "What are you talking about?" Ra asked. "I can thuroughly read and examing your magical powers while you are in my labyrinth." Augeas said, two hands came out of the wall. "One of you is needed for our plans, that would by you." One of the hands pointed to Serket. The other hand then pointed to Tamashi. "You, however are the greatest threat to the plans right now and cannot be allowed to continue." Augeas continued. "Why the others didn't focus on you is beyond me." "What about us?" Ra and Caley demanded, Thane remained silent as usual. "Expendables." Augeas replied nonchalantly. Suddenly walls erupted, separating Serket from the others. "Sun-Disk!" Ra shouted, hurling a flat cirlce of fire at the wall. The wall gave way easily, however Serket was no longer there. "What did you do with her?" "Given her a short cut ahead of me and the others." Augeas said. "She'll be meeting Cerberus soon." Another wall cut Tamashi off from Ra and the siblings, then it crumbled away and Tamashi was gone as well. "What did you do with him?" Caley asked. "He's been taken ahead to face my Minotaur, you three may continue to face my associates." Augeas said, the speaker then disintegrated and they realized that the sound of the footsteps had ceased. "Come on, we need to hurry." Ra said and they took off down the corridors. Creator of the Labyrinth vs The Fallen One "How much power did you spend separating me and the girl from the others?" Tamashi asked. "Not enough for it to matter." Augeas replied, again speaking through a PA system. "After all, it was just moving a few pieces around in my Labyrinth." "Do you plan to fight me on your own?" Tamashi questioned. "Of course not," Augeas answered. "The Savage, Diomedes, will be helping, but first Earth-Make: Stables!" More walls rose from the ground, separating into stalls, forming a roof and becoming a closed stable. Then a green haired man entered the stables. "Greetings, I'm-" the man started. "The Savage, Diomedes." Tamashi cut him off. "If I'm correct." "Yes you are." Diomedes replied. "Now, why don't we just cut to the chase and kill you now?" "If you insist." Tamashi said, removing his jacket and hanging it over one of the walls, pulled on his gauntlets, then got into his fighting stance. "I warn you however, you don't know what you're getting yourself into." "Neither do you." Diomedes said, he lifted his left hand, palm towards Tamashi, and magic energy pulsed though nothing seemed to happen. Tamashi raised an eyebrow, not sure what was going on. "What was that supposed to do?" Tamashi asked. Diomedes smirked, and the sound of hooves beating against the stall doors, angry braying and snorting and bodies slaming against the walls and doors reverberated around the stables. "Open the gates and release Podagros, Lampon, Xanthos, Deinos!" Diomedes shouted, the stable doors flew open and four jet black horses stepped out of the stalls. They snorted, fire flaring from their nostrils and stamped their hooves. "Fire-breathing horses." Tamashi said. "That's new." "That's not all they do!" Diomedes grinned. "They're also savage, wild and man-eaters. Now! Podagros! Attack!" One of the horses charged forward, gnashing its teeth and belching fire. Tamashi dodged the teeth and went to punch the horse when suddenly he was being restricted by earthen hands. "So you're going to play it that way, are you?" Tamashi asked, managing to break free of the hands. "Lampon! Xanthos! Charge!" Diomedes ordered. Tamashi coated his arms in fire, preparing to attack the two charging horses when he felt an impact in his back. Glancing over his shoulder he saw that the one called, Podagros, had kicked him and knocked him off balance. Then the two charging him both bit down on his shoulders. Tamashi cringed in pain, feeling blood begin to gush from the two newest wounds. He managed to break free, both shoulders bleeding profusely and his back throbbing painfully, most likely due to broken ribs. "This is going to be tough," Tamashi said, sweat pouring from his brow, the heat from the fire produced by himself and the horses had basically turned the stables into an oven. "I may have no other choice..." "Than to do what?" Diomedes asked, his face twisted into an ugly and sadistic grin. He began laughing maniacally as he began taunting Tamashi. "To just roll over and die? Then do it! Roll over and die right here and now!" "You asked for it." Tamashi groaned. "Begin Descent!" Feathers in the Labyrinth Ra, Caley and Thane were the only ones left together from the original group of nine and were very deep into the Labyrinth created by the enemy. They don't know how their comrades are fairing in their battles and they don't know when, where or how their next enemy will appear and it obviously has them on edge. They've once again arrived in a chamber-like room in the maze and have stopped a little inside the room. A black feather drifted through the air, flipping and twisting in the draft of air travelling across the chamber. The feather barely grazed Thane's face and a ribbon of scarlet appeared. "Iron Feather Magic," Thane winced, Caley repeating what he said, although Thane's voice seemed extraordinarily loud in the silence of the room, so Caley's repetition was unnecessary. "Correct," a purple haired mage said, stepping into view. "I am Stymphalos, welcome to the end of the line." "We'll see about that." Ra replied, Sun-Disks forming in both hands. More feathers appeared around Stymphalos. "Iron Feather Flock!" Stymphalos said, a wave of feathers flying towards the three other mages. "Ultimate Shield!" Thane called, pulling out a card and causing a large red and gold shield to appear and block the feathers. "'Ultimate Shield' or not, my feathers will tear through anything!" Stymphalos yelled. "'Open, Gate of the Greater Bear! Ursa Major!" Caley called, pulling out the silver key and summoning a large, grizzly bear. Ursa Major went to the left and Ra went to the right. Ra threw his Sun-Disks as Ursa Major charged. "Iron Feather Cloud!" Stymphalos said, stopping the assault and surrounding himself with feathers. Awake at the Gates of Hell Serket's eyes shot open, and for a moment she didn't know where she was, what was going on or what she had been doing. Then her mind flooded with information and she realized where she was. She sat up quickly, and quickly regreted doing that, feeling dizzy as the blood flowed out of her head. Looking around she saw a single, large building and standing infront of that building was the Dark Mage that her and her Guild had declared vengeance upon. "Cerberus..." Serket snarled. "Yes," Cerberus replied, looking down on her with a contemptuous glint in his eyes. "And you would be?" "The woman who will kill you." Serket retorted. "For?" Cerberus held both arms, showing genuine confusion. "Killing the wife of our Guild Master, Geb." Serket elaborated. Cerberus showed no recognition of the name or the deed. "Are you sure it was me?" he asked. "Then again, I have killed so many, being The Vicious Dog of Disaster does bring many mages to me, all with the same goal in mind. To stop me. And they've all met the same fate. Six feet under after I dragged them through the Gates of Hell." "Regardless, I will kill you." Serket said. "Even if it kills me too." "Do what you want, little girl." Cerberus sighed. "But I need you alive, Augeas sent you straight to me, so you must be the Healing Mage that I need to finish my goals." "What goals?" Serket asked. "Cause and create chaos," Cerberus answered. "Amongst other things." "Like?" Serket prompted. "Destroy as much as possible." Cerberus shrugged, it didn't matter to him if he told this girl all the plans since she was about to be sacrificed. "Anyways, enough talk, you need to be placed into the device." "Make me." Serket challenged, now on her feet and her arms coated in poison. "I plan to." Cerberus grinned, stepping towards Serket. Serket charged towards Cerberus and went to punch him in his face. "Scorpion Strike!" she shouted. Cerberus easily blocked her attack and all the follow up attacks. "You really think you'll be able to kill me with skills like this?" Cerberus laughed. "Little girl you must be full of yourself to think that you're strong enough to pull that off!" "Paralyzing 'Scorpion Strike'!" Serket yelled, poison forming behind her into the shape of a tail and then lashed out at Cerberus. Again he dodged with contemptuous ease. "Are you even trying?" he continued taunting. He went to back-hand Serket and she through up her Wave Shield in time to block the attack, but the force behind it still knocked her aside. "Poison, Wave and Healing Magic...so you're the 'Famous' Purple Scorpion of the House of Life." Then recognition flashed across Cerberus' face. "Ah, your Guild Master, The Earth God, yes." Cerberus said. "I remember now. Him, a woman and some boy tried stopping me a few years back. I remember them screaming as I slowly killed the woman...Nut! That was her name. Yes, that's what they were screaming, they were begging me to spare her life. Shame they couldn't stop me themselves. Her Air Magic was some of the most powerful I'd ever had to deal with." Serket was leaning against the wall, blood running down her mouth and the side of her head, and glared at Cerberus as she got back to her feet. "You heartless bastard!" Serket spat. "Thank you." Cerberus smiled, taking the obvious insult as a compliment. Cast and Notes Protagonists: The Siblings: Caley Dullahan & Thane Dullahan The Shadow: Tamashi Kui House of Life: Sobek, Thoth, Set, Ra, Bastet & Serket Antagonists: The Dodekathlon: Lion, Hydra, Hind, Boar, Augeas, Diomedes, Stymphalos, Cerberus Hippolyta, Hesperides, Bull & Geryon Notes & Trivia Omega = 24th & final Greek letter; usually associated with the end The Dodekathlon = the name of the group and its members all reference Hercules' Twelve Labors House of Life = all names are the same as Egyptian gods and goddesses Dullahan = the Irish equivalent of the Grim Reaper Story Continued in Omega Category:The Omega Arrives Category:The Omega Stories Category:The Dodekathlon Category:House of Life Category:Storyline